The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera, botanically of hybrid origin and known as a Heuchera ‘Plum Power’ and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Plum Power’.
The new cultivar was discovered as a chance seedling by the Inventor in 2012 in his garden in Hillegom, The Netherlands. The parents of the new cultivar are unknown, however Heuchera ‘Plum Pudding’ (not patented) and Heuchera ‘Regina’ (not patented) are thought to be possible parents based on their proximity to the discovered seedling and the characteristics of the new cultivar.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture using meristematic tissue under the direction of the Inventor in Rijswijk, Netherlands in May of 2015. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by stem cuttings and tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.